Aquarra van Hillford
"Atlantic Force, Morph!... Codename, Exsior Centurion!" "Atlantic Centurion Evolution, Morph!... Codename, Accord Centurion!" "Atlantic Centurion Evolution, Morph!... Codename, Accord Centurion Evolution!" Aquarra van Hillford (アクアラ・ヴァン・ヒルフォード Akuara van Hirufōdo) is Exsior Centurion, Accord Centurion and Accord Centurion Evolution and one of the main protagonists of Atlantic Force. She is the leader of Atlantic Force centurions and later on, the Atlantic Centurion Evolution. Character background 'Overview' Aquarra is the only daughter of King Aquano and Queen Michiru of Atlantika. She is Ruana's niece and Barracud's granddaughter on mother's side. During her childhood, she and her auntie Ruana went on a park nearby Electo Atlantika to relax and unwind. But suddenly, a huge aquatic tornado appears and causing a tragedy on Atlantika. This was also leads to the separation of Aquarra and her auntie Ruana and her parents far away from them. After the huge tornado struck on Atlantika, Aquarra was found on the seashore in a nearby beach in the mortal world, lying and unconscious. A child named Ryoka Sagara rescued her and rushed her to hospital. This leads her to have a friendship with Ryoka. 'Before became a Centurion' When Aquarra grew up, she did her duties as a geologist. And later on, she was curioused about a huge kingdom in the underwater. She evenly made her own submarine with the help of Ryoka in order to discover about a mysterious underwater kingdom. And Aquarra proved to herself that there is an underwater kingdom -- known as the kingdom of Atlantika. Aquarra and Ryoka were both invited in a grand opening of Iokaka Beach Resort. While in the middle of the event, a huge tsunami appeared and this was the reason to cancel the said event. Aquarra saw a giant hydroliko and she saw Barracud appeared when a giant hydroliko's cockpit opened. While Barracud continued to wreak havoc on the beach, Aquarra joined forces together with three ordinary centurions -- Kyohei Fukumiya, Xera van Roentgen and Miyuki Takahiko -- in order to defeat Barracud in a battle on the beach. 'As a Centurion' After she passed the requirements of becoming a centurion, Aquarra was later became a part of a newly-found centurion team, the Atlantic Force. The Atlantic Force was founded by Camaro and Aquarra became the leader of the said centurion team. Aquarra was assigned to the codename "Exsior Centurion", and thus she received also the Exsior Centurion morpher, which contains the power and armor of Exsior Centurion. Later on, Aquarra's armor suit and designation has been changed as the Atlantic Force centurions was changed into Atlantic Centurion Evolution. 'The Final Battle Against Barracud' The centurions of Atlantic Centurion Evolution sacrified their powers and they gave it them to Aquarra in order to kill Barracud and to restore the peace in the mortal world and in Atlantika. After the grand war, Aquarra became the new leader of the kingdom of Atlantika, and finally she married Ryoka. After 25 years, Akira von Hillford, the daughter of Aquarra and Ryoka, lived a normal life as a geologist. Behind the scenes Portrayal Aquarra was portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura). During her childhood, she was portayed by child actress Reiko Sabatame. As for Exsior Centurion, Accord Centurion and Accord Exsior Centurion, her in-suit stunt double is Rei Katsumura (勝村 レイ Katsumura Rei). Notes *Aquarra is the first Blue Hero Warrior from the future, followed by Ambrose eu Kisaragi/Blue Slayer. Although Atlantic Force's plot setting was in the year 2033-2034, this was considered that Aquarra is the first Blue Hero Warrior who is from the future. *Her actress, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, was previously portrayed Gurren Fujimori/Devotion of Bloodheart : Devotion. Later last 2012, Darkkauciux portrayed Raffy Fukami/FajarSilver in J.F. Sentai FajaRanger, and Genesis Shirou/Blue Vampire 1 in Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. *She is the only Blue Hero Warrior whose armor suit was upgraded, in case her Exsior Centurion suit was upgraded into Accord Centurion suit. Category:Atlantic Force characters Category:Deceased Hero Legends Category:Resurrected Hero Legends Category:Future Hero Legends Category:Blue Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Hero Legend Warriors Category:Characters were portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux